


普通朋友

by Quackyeon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Awkward First Love, Blow Job, College AU, M/M, cute moment ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-01-26 20:44:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21380332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quackyeon/pseuds/Quackyeon
Summary: Kris and Tao have always been close but could they be something more
Relationships: Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29
Collections: November Rain Fest Round 2019





	普通朋友

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Number: NR071
> 
> This was supposed to be so much more than it was, and for that I am sorry - my plot got too big and I had to cut it down. I do really hope that you enjoy it - and I loved this world so much (and I would love to write more about this group of friends)

Kris had always been close with Tao, he couldn't even think of a time where they had been apart. They had met when their moms had taken them to the same baby and mommy group, to help them get socialised, and they had wanted to play with each other - even then and they had been inseparable ever since. It didn't change when the went to primary school, and then secondary school, and now they were in the same college, it only made sense that they lived together, how could they be apart? Kris woke up, and smiled looking over at Tao who had fallen asleep in his bed. It was not uncommon for that to happen - they had a lot of late night movie marathons, and honestly they were trying to get through all of the pokemon movies before the newest one came out. Kris loved watching them with Tao, sure the movies were for kids and they were superficially fun, but some of them were unexpectedly deep. Last night Tao had cried against Kris when they were watching Pokémon 3: Entei - Spell of the Unown when Meowth can hear one of the pokémon talking about them being in pain. It was something that Kris loved about his best friend, that he cared about things and people like that. He wanted to look after him, you know like best friends do. Kris got up, carefully peeling Tao off him and leaving him in the bed still sleeping. Kris wondered if Tao could ever be woken, he was pretty sure there could be an earthquake and Tao would still be sleeping soundly and he'd have to carry him out of the building. 

Kris began cooking breakfast, he had decided to make waffles, they had blueberries - because Tao was weirdly into berries at the moment and who was Kris to deprive his best friend of his berries. He smiled when Tao came ambling into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes, hair stuck up, looking very different to the view that most people got of Tao when he was out in public. Tao went about making a coffee for both of them, adding in a fancy toffee coffee syrup that they were both currently obsessed with. Their apartment was pretty small but it was still quite nice, it was still something that they were both pretty happy to call their own. Tao took a few sips of his coffee, before finally speaking to Kris, "I have to go onto campus for that meeting today." Tao said with a small pout, "and then I have wushu practice." 

"Mhm" Kris said, they had a whiteboard in their hall that was divided so they could keep track of what classes they had on what days and their other meetings. "Are you going to come to my basketball game tonight?" 

"Of course Kris, you think I'm not going to be there?" Tao pouted a little, then narrowed his eyes, "oh you think I'm going to fall again and get hurt." he huffed playfully, moving to take Kris coffee and prevent him getting it. Kris rolled his eyes and reached across the table. 

"Please, you get injured a lot." 

"Well, you play an easy sport, you just stand there and be tall." 

"It's so much more than that, and you don't even spar." 

"Oh, I don't spar, what I do is really hard, you couldn't do it." Tao huffed, admittedly Kris was sure that Tao was right, but he loved teasing him and getting him all worked up. They had great fun together, even like this teasing each other. Kris was competitive and Tao said he wasn't but one time he covered Kris' eyes to make sure that he did not win on Mario Kart. "Exactly." Tao smirked when Kris was silent for a bit. Kris just started to eat his waffles, Tao seemed pretty content with his waffles, Kris liked cooking but if Tao did not like something he would say it. "Are you meeting Luhan and Yixing for lunch?" 

"Mhm, Yixing might be bringing his boyfriend." 

"Ugh, I hate being busy, you have to tell me about him!" 

"Yeah, it's unfortunate, but I'm sure we'll get to meet him again." 

"Please, Yixing goes through boys like you go through those blue twizzlers."

"I don't eat them that fast." Kris whined a little, which elicited a laugh from Tao. "I can't wait for him to find the right person, I know he really wants to find his forever." Yixing was the only one in their group who was actively in the dating scene, Luhan had met his boyfriend in the first week of their first year, and Kris was too busy with basketball and Tao had never really mentioned dating. Yixing was on all of the apps you could think of, he was trying to find Mr. Right but he kept finding a string of Mr. Wrongs and Mr. Right for Now's. Their main friend group, of Chinese boys living in Korea was a fifty-fifty split of sexualities, although that really was an assumption because Kris and Tao had never asked each other about these things. It never really came up, neither of them had had time to date as they were growing up, they were busy with school and extra-curricular things and no one else had really fit into the equation. They had only ever needed each other, and dating was not something they thought about. 

As Tao got more coffee and waffles into him, he looked more and more like a human and less like a zombie version at himself. Tao then went to get ready to go out to his meeting, coming down in tight jeans, a nice shirt with makeup on already. Kris raised a brow at his outfit, Tao had makeup on which Kris thought was really pointless as he was going to practice after but he knew that the other always liked to look his best no matter what, so he guessed that makeup was a part of that. Kris himself went to get ready, later on so he could go out to meet his friends. He sat down and Luhan looked up and gave him a smile. "Not brought your boyfriend today?" 

"He's not my boyfriend, and Tao is at practice" Kris rolled his eyes. 

"Please, you two are more loved up than Luhan and Jongin." Yixing said, "I mean you literally finish each other's sentences." 

"We've always been best friends - we just have always been this way." Kris said with a small shrug. It was just the way they were, he couldn't remember not being like this with Tao. Luhan just nodded, and Kris knew the others were never going to drop it. It wasn't long after that Jongdae arrived - and from the instant Kris met him, he knew that Tao was going to love Jongdae and want to be friends with him. It made him a little jealous - but that was normal for friends, right? 

The next chance he got to introduce Tao to Jongdae was at a party, Tao was stood leaning against Kris trying to get him to come dance - which he did a lot, and was almost never successful in getting him to join. Jongdae came over with Yixing and smiled, "oh Kris, you didn't tell me that Tao was your boyfriend?" he looked at Yixing, "and neither did you." 

"Oh - we're not." Kris laughed a little, "he's just annoying when he wants to dance, and Jongin is otherwise occupied with Luhan." Tao pouted playfully and straightened up to meet Jongdae, Kris was proud to know that he was right, that these two were meant to be friends - and he was happy to see Tao lighting up with someone new. Tao could be a little shy, but there was something about Jongdae that jelled with him. 

They were drunk, Tao was drunk and he was so cute, as they danced together, Tao had and arm around Kris as they laughed together. They began the walk home, Tao singing a little as they were walking, it was great, they loved being together and it was natural. They got back into their apartment, stumbling a little and laughing as they ended up pressed together in the hallway. They paused for a bit looking at each other, Kris took a deep breathe and then moved kissing Tao hard, it was messy and while it wasn't his first kiss, he wasn't exactly the most experienced. They kissed like that, Tao kissing back, and he knew they were drunk but something about this still felt more right than anything else in his life. He pulled back and Tao laughed a little, "I've kissed your cheek before but that was different." he laughed before closing the gap and kissing him again. 

They kissed each other like that in their hallway for a few more minutes before Kris pulled back and pulled him up to his room and they kissed more. Both of them were sobering up now, and that was how it was, neither of them pulled back, still choosing this, still craving each other. Kris wished he knew what he was doing, but he was just following what they both wanted. He guessed this was what they both desired. They both wanted each other, and that was clear. They were on the bed kissing harder, he pulled Tao over him while he was on his back, Tao's knees were either side of his hips and they were kissing harder, deeper, and Kris couldn't even think of anything but Tao being on top of him. Tao pulled back and gave him a small smile, "Can I try something?" Tao said quietly, Kris knew the other was just as sober as he was, that they were both aware of this and of what this meant for them. Kris nodded, and Tao kissed him again with a smile. He moved down, unfastening Kris' pants and pushing them down enough to see Kris' reaction to their kissing. 

Tao bit his lip as he looked at him and Kris suddenly felt a pang of doubt, did Tao not like what he saw. "Tao." Kris said quietly, he couldn't keep waiting for the other to decide what he was doing. "Tao, are you okay?" Tao looked up at him and nodded. 

"No, it's fine." He said quietly, hand tracing over the hardness. "You're big."Tao murmured and Kris flushed, he'd never really known if he was or not and it was kind of embarrassing to have someone say it out loud. Tao moved down mouthing over Kris boxers, eventually pulling him out and stroking him. Kris couldn't help but gasp, eyes closing tightly. Tao was shy, mouth going closer, tongue hesitantly licking over the others head. Kris couldn't bring himself to look, he couldn't ask if the other was enjoying it, if it felt good, if he wanted to continue. He made some small sounds, lifting his hips slightly, Tao went very slowly, unsure of himself, unsure of everything and Kris could understand why. It was new for him too, he shifted his hips slightly, and Tao whined a little, mouth stretched around Kris. 

Tao stroked what was not in his mouth, which was a lot as he slowly built up what he could take in moaning around Kris. He was nervous, Kris could feel it, hips rolling up into him. Tao looked up and Kris swore he could have finished right there. He ran his hands through the mans hair. Tao was trying his best to take in all of Kris, he moaned around him, teeth grazing Kris slightly. 

"Tao" Kris breathed out, "I'm close." He wasnt sure how Tao felt about Kris finishing in his mouth. Tao pulled off and began stroking him, kissing his jaw softly as he did so, as if he wanted to hear the sounds Kris made as he finished. Kris looked over at Tao and sat up pulling off his shirt, Tao too stripped down and Kris could see how hard Tao was. "Tao" he said, his eyes felt heavy. 

Tao nodded, "I know but you're tired, I'll stroke myself and you can sleep." Tao lay on his side pressed against Kris, "I'll imagine its you." He breathed out and Kris drifted off before Tao had finished.

Kris woke up and looked at Tao and it all came back to him. He began to panic, what if Tao regretted it. He got up and went into the bathroom, quickly showering to wash off the cum that had dried on him. He quickly got dressed and left the apartment. He couldn't think. He just felt so confused, Tao had blown him and he'd loved it. He loved Tao kissing him and wanted to do it again but they were best friends. 

When Kris got home Tao was in the kitchen, he looked over. "Kris, I'm making those soup filled baozi. Will you join me? I haven't seen you day." 

"I can't. I have an essay due" Kris half lied. "Maybe next time" 

"Oh... I really wanted to talk to you." 

Kris was over at Luhans avoiding Tao, it's what he'd been doing everyday since he woke up next to Tao. He just couldn't talk about it. "What's going on Kris?" Luhan asked, "you and Tao look sad recently and you barely hang out together." 

"Its nothing. We're just busy." 

"Right. I'm sure that's it. Well you have to get over it for Jongins party." He said and Kris just nodded. 

The night of Jongins party Kris went into Taos room, only to find Tao packing up his makeup. "Tao?" 

"I'm getting ready with Jongdae." Tao said without looking at him. "He asked me to do his makeup." Kris wished he could go too, he wished that he could kiss Tao again, but he knew deep down it was his own fault that he was going to this party alone. 

Kris was surprised when Jongdae pulled him aside at the party, red cup in hand, wearing plenty of glitter - the tell tale sign that Tao had done his makeup. "Kris, I was just wondering when you're planning on being a man and talking to Tao about that blowie he gave you?" Kris tensed, this was not the conversation he was expecting to have today with Jongdae, and he didn't want to talk to Jongdae anyway about his sex life or about Tao. "Please Kris, you know he told someone, have you not been worrying about where he's been going?" 

"Jongdae." 

"Please Kris, he came crying to me, and you can call me Gay Cupid, because I'm about to save you and him. I know that you feel for him too. But, honestly Kris, you have to tell him soon, he can't and won't wait for you to decide to be a big boy forever." 

"Jongdae." Kris sighed leaning against the wall and looking over at Tao, who was dressed up, makeup ¹, drinking with their friends and laughing at something someone Kris didn't know was saying. 

"Isn't Chanyeol cute?" Jongdae said, tone teasing. "That sharpness you feel in your chest seeing him laughing with someone won't go away, so you know. You're in love with him and that's okay, you just need to talk to him." Jongdae paused. "Wait.. you aren't ashamed of liking a man, are you?" 

Kris shook his head. "It's not that at all. I just, what if we're just wrong and we fuck it all up. I didn't even know I liked guys until we kissed." 

"I hate to break it to you Kris, everyone but you two knew you were meant to be together ages ago." Jongdae sighed, "but the longer this goes on, the more you hurt him and the more likely he'll decide to explore how he feels with someone else." 

"Jongdae." 

"No, stop trying to find an excuse to not talk about what happened with him. You liked it, you like him, it's not that complicated - but I' not going to sit by and watch you completely fuck it up. Yixing is the second man I've ever been with, and sure my first man wasn't the one but you never know unless you give it a try." He paused. "and really Kris, I can't make you stop being a complete idiot but I can hope you're going to grow up and be a man about this." He sighed, "He really loves you." 

Kris looked over at Tao and sighed, walking over and lightly touching his arm. "TaoTao, can we talk, please?" 

"Kris." Tao said quietly, "I am having a good time, can do it later." Kris knew the other was hurting, he could see it written all over him. Tao took a sip of his drink looking anywhere but at Kris while the others watched Tao, as if checking he was okay. Kris touched his side, Tao shook his head. "Kris." 

"Please, can we just talk, I've kept you waiting long enough." 

Tao just nodded, "Okay." He said walking with Kris to a small sofa to sit down. Kris felt nervous, he wasn't really sure how the conversation should go. "Can you please say something." Tao breathed out, Kris wanted to kiss him again but he knew that wasn't the best idea. They had to talk about last time first. 

"I'm sorry, I wasn't, I just wasn't ready. I know it's hard to hear but I just wasn't ready to talk about what happened or about how I felt. I had never expected this, I never knew I would love a man and we've always been there for each other. And then we kissed and I felt - I felt like I could kiss you for a thousand years and never have enough and then we went to my room and you... did... that and it was amazing. I woke up with you curled against me and it felt, it just felt right and then it scared me." He moved to take the hand of Tao's that wasn't holding a drink. "I know it must have hurt to wake up alone - and I'm really sorry about that - but I didn't know what to do, I didn't know what it meant and then I thought you'd regret it and want to take it back, so then I avoided it and the more I did that the harder it was to change that." 

"Do you want to be with me?" Tao asked looking at their hands, squeezing it gently. "I hadn't thought about us being like this and then we kissed and it really did feel right. It felt right to be with you like that." Tao was quiet, waiting for Kris to say something. 

"Tao, I want to be your boyfriend. I don't really know how to do anything - but I want to try." Kris said quietly, Tao didn't say anything he just lent in and kissed Kris, Kris didn't want to talk anymore, he just wanted to kiss the other man until there was nothing else in the world. Tao, however, pulled back. 

"We should get back to our friends before they send a search party." Tao got up and held out his hand so they could walk hand in hand back to their friends, Kris felt comfortable wrapping his arm around Tao while they talked with their friends - and when Tao wanted to dance, as always Kris let him go off and dance, watching him from the bar. He looked over when Luhan stood next to him. 

"I was starting to worry you two were never going to get it together." Luhan laughed a little watching Jongin and Tao dancing together laughing, "looks like we've both lost our boyfriends to music." 

"Yeah, looks like it." Kris said, it was natural to call him that, it was natural to be like this and he couldn't wait to bring Tao home and to cuddle him in the morning when they woke up, he knew for a fact that he was still going to be in that bed when Tao woke up, and he was already excited for it.


End file.
